


Their Wings - The Epilogue

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Comic, Doujinshi, Heavenfell, Other, huh, i bet you were waiting for it, reads from right to left, the true ending, their wings - the epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: The True Ending.





	1. Pages 01-02

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ THIS COMIC IS READ FROM RIGHT TO LEFT ⚠

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their Wings

The Epilogue

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it’s been a while since I’ve been working on this lil’ surprise. Months, actually. And I’m happy to start and share it now.  
> I’ll update a few pages once in a while, since it takes so much time and I have like… 11 or 12 pages done so far, I just don’t want to show them all so suddenly and not having some back up pages after doing so.


	2. Pages 03-04

 

 

 


	3. Pages 05-06




	4. Pages 07-08




	5. Pages 09-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who's gonna get the reference ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Pages 11-12




	7. Pages 13-14

 


	8. Pages 15-16




	9. Pages 17-18




	10. Pages 19-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for some reason some peeps can't see the last image, so here is the link to it !!
> 
> http://sta.sh/082pgpu0o5o
> 
> I couldn't do better because the file was way too heavy for tumblr to handle this ;; sorry guys


	11. Pages 21-22

 


	12. Page 23-24

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry for the wait. Life has been pretty tough lately. Here's the link to explain what's going on these past months : https://castel-eown.deviantart.com/journal/Hhhhhh-Eng-722303321
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for your support, the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks, it makes me so happy <3 I wish you all a happy New Year, with lots of positive things for each one of you my darlings !!


	13. Page 25-26




	14. Page 27-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are liking this epilogue so far, thank you so much for all the support, the comments and kudos, they mean so much to me ! <3 I love you so much !


	15. Page 29-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go home frisk you're weird


	16. Page 31-32




	17. Page 33-34




	18. Page 35-36




	19. Pages 37-38




	20. Pages 39-40




	21. Pages 41-42




	22. Pages 43-44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row !! WOOT.
> 
> ENJOY THE SWEET.


	23. Pages 45-46

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that surprise 8D


	24. Pages 47-48




	25. Pages 49-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid fuck me forgot to update last time so here you go, four pages for you fellas.


	26. Pages 51-52




	27. Pages 53-54




End file.
